The Beginning of the End
by LordKamon89
Summary: The tittle says it all. The last fight that the Digidestined ever have. Death, injuries, etc. are included, and review!
1. Default Chapter

"Hmm… perhaps this is the Data Track that I've been searching for…" said a figure over a computer screen

"Hmm… perhaps this is the Data Track that I've been searching for…" said a figure over a computer screen. An image of a grid shaped like the ocean appeared on the screen, showing a large crevasse. The scanner read that it was over 600 miles deep, and that here and there, odd alloys were seen. Power readings were off the scale.

"Yes! Such… power! I must find the location… the crevasse must lead to it, but how am I to get there… I'll need transportation. MY best troops would also be necessary, If I could get them to come. I'll call them… Computer, give me number T-17, on the double! I'll need him. 

T-17, at command station. What are your further commands, General?

"Allow communication. I'll speak to him about what I've found…

Is it the item we seek?

"I believe so."

"Blackwargreymon, at your service."

"Blackwargreymon, get the others, and tell them to get to the station's battle posts. I have a special assignment for you…"

"Why do we have so many Digi Meetings? There's one per day!" wined Yolei, along with everyone else. They were out of school, and they weren't in the mood for saving the world. But, they were meeting at Izzy's for what he claimed to be a saving the _Universe_ emergency, so they agreed to come.

"Well, Yolei, the Universe is at stake, I think we have a good reason to be here." Said Davis, being brave like normal.

"I just hope that we don't have too much on our hands this time." Said T.K., remembering how he was supposed to be on a secret date with Kari, then meet his family for a movie, something he rarely got to do, with his parents divorced.

As they entered Izzy's house, they got nervous, wondering what they had to do now. They were almost scared when they saw the look on Izzy's face. He was pale, as if he was terrified.

"Guys, we don't have much time to explain! An evil Digimon has taken spotted something that could change the history of the Digital World! He is after the item that changed it all. Here's the history page that Genai took from the future. It says that long ago, A strange ship, foreign to the Digital World, rose from the ocean. I blasted the Digital World, until somehow the Digimon defeated it, causing it to fall back into the core of the Digital World where it came from, locking away the fury that it's occupants held. But if it was in the wrong hands, its power could destroy the Digital World, causing the balance between the two worlds to go out of whack, destroying the Universe. The ship is far down, and the enemy has already stated to go after it. He has a few minions, along with his underwater fleet. We have to get through the fleet and beet him there, or else… well, it's not pretty."

"But… it's suicidal!" wined Davis.

"Perhaps, to save the universe, it's worth dieing while trying." Said T.K.

"Then let's go!" said Tai, as they went on a dangerous mission that could be their last ever.

"Well, those kids think they can defeat my power, do they? Well, why don't we see how this race unfolds, and hope that the results end in my favor. Computer, give me the schematics of the ship   
_Delaquad_-1, and download them to my central computer. Second, tell Blackwargreymon to come from his quarters to the main quardnents, and have him remain there. I may need him, my second in command, for this mission. Then, tell Puppetmon that he should have his guns locked on to the entrance of the tunnel. The Digidestined may be following. We have a large ship, but it is nothing compared to the power of the ship that I will so have at my disposal!"

****

Commands are being processed, General.

"Excellent…"

"Guys, am I the only one who is realizing that we have no idea where to go, or how to get there if it's under water?" asked Mimi, but Izzy had all ready looked into it.

"We have a small submarine waiting for us, the buttons are all labeled, and we have a chart programmed into my laptop telling us how to get there. We can thank Genai for all of this help."

"This could be dangerous, so we have to always be at our posts."

"That's right, Ken. And I have the areas that you will be at on this list, which I will now read, since our transport is only one mile away. Tai, Matt, and Davis will control the guns. Ken, do you think that you could pilot the transport?"

"Sure, as long as the commands are labled."

"Okay, then it's settled. By the way, your Digimon will be with you at your posts."

"Good." Said everyone, feeling relieved.

"Then, I'll have T.K., Joe, Kari, and Yolei as the controls, such as sheilds, and so on. Oh, and there is armor, weapons, etc. in the submarine, so we kids can help, too."

"WHAT!!!???"


	2. He Went out Fighting

"What

"What!!!???"

"You heard me, we'll be fighting too, for once."

"But… we could die!"

"I know, but we must help. Our Digimon won't be enough, and this force could be stronger then ever. If the ship rises, it will disrupt history. In the future records, it only rose once, so the ship must not rise again."

"Ahh, yes! We are only 300 miles away, now! Soon, we will reach our destination, and then the real fun begins! I, Debaclemon, will disrupt the history of the Digital World, destroying the Universe!"

****

Commander, where have you found this information?

"The history tracks from the warp! Years ago, I discovered a warp that could bring back items from the future. So, I used it to bring back history files, allowing me to read time itself. I saw the ship rising while surfing through the past and future, and realized what I could do with such power."

****

Interesting…

"And now, I believe we are only 290 miles from achieving my destiny!"

"Izzy, are you sure that this thing will work?"

"Positive, Davis."

"Well, than what are we waiting for?"

"Davis, we are lowering into the water as we speak."

"Izzy, I hate to ask, but I'd like to go out in a separate pod? I saw the mini pods, and I know how to work them. I think that I could do some defending and offending in them."

"Sure, T.K., but stay in touch."

"I will."

"Err… computer, are we able to get through the ice layers?"

****

The ship's blasters could achieve such a goal, but weapon power would be reduced to 75%.

"No! Then we'll have to wait to get through the ice layers protecting the core, blasting it a little bit at a time."

"T.K., are you still okay?"

"I am Kari. But are you getting readings showing enemies up ahead on your scanner?"

"Yes, and that's why you have to come back!" 

"Kari, I'm out here to fight, I'll fight. Com-Link, out."

****

Sir, do you think it is wise to put all of you troops in one location?

"I believe that the Digidestined will stand no chance, so let it be."

"The enemies are in front! Battle stations! They're coming strait at us!"

"Guns are at 100% power each, back up guns are at 50%." Stated Tai, reporting their weapon status. 

"Shields are at 100%." Followed Kari.

"Kari! Tell T.K. to come in! The shields on his ship can't hold for long under heavy fire!"

"Right! T.K., get in! Get in! Err… there's too much interference!"  


"Then prepare to engage the enemy!"

"Sir, I'm here!"

"Yes, Blackwargreymon, about time."

__

Tssseeeeewwwww!

"We blasted down one of the enemy ships!" yelled Davis. The blasts from enemy ships were rocking their ship, causing things to scatter, and people to fall over.

"Call T.K. in now!"

"In one minute, the interference will be gone soon!"

"Patamon, we have to head to the inside of that enemy main ship!"

"T.K., they have all of the Dark Generals in that ship!"

"Then, when we take 'em out, it'll help the team a lot!"

"But… it's dangerous!"

"It's worth it, to save the universe or die trying. If I can go out saying that I did that, either way, I'll have gotten all I want in life!'

"You're a real hero, T.K.!"

"Thanks. Whoa!" he suddenly yelled, as his ship exploded all around him, along with Patamon. "Patamon, noooo!"

"Think you can save the universe, kid? You're in over your head!"

"Errr… Devimon!"

"Ha! Well, I see that you have your armor, and a blaster as well. Than may the games begin!"

"Time to end our grudge, one way or another!"

"I've gotten through the interference!"

"Then warn T.K. to get out of there!"

"Ha! You may be tough, but reach is important, something humans don't have!" yelled Devimon, grabbing T.K. with his long arms, and throwing him into a wall. Suddenly, his Com-Link turned on.

"T.K., get out of there!"

"Negative, Kari! I have to do this. I'm sorry. And I love you."

"Ha! Spare me the Digidestined mush, and let's end this!"

"Devils belong in hell!" yelled T.K., blasting Devimon into the core chamber of the ship, then jumping after him.

"Well, child, I must say I'm impressed. But I rang supreme in this fight! Ah!" yelled Devimon, crushing T.K. into the electro-core of the ship, electrifying him.

"Ooohhh…"

"Admit it, fool! You've lost. Just like you're loser Digimon."

"Errr…"

"What do you intend to do, fool? You have do weapons, broken armor, you may as well give up and die. So, what's you plan this time?"

"Errr… improvise!" yelled T.K., grabbing his blaster, and throwing it at Devimon's legs, and causing Devimon to fall. T.K. then blasted a hole in the electro-core, and, with his last bit of strength, smashed Devimon in head-first.

Core Implosion in Twenty Seconds. 

"Izzy, we're getting a call from T.K. he said to get the hell out of here, quick!"

"Then, we will!" yelled Ken, flying the ship at full speed. They were at 100 mph.

"But what's going to happen to hi-" said Kari, until she was cut off by a blinding flash of light. As it dimmed from white, it changed into orange flames, and eventually became bubbles of burning oxygen.

"Damage report!" yelled Izzy quickly.

"Sides of the pod are burned, shields are out for good, one of the guns is out, and T.K. is…" trailed off Yolei. All of the Digidestined began to cry a little, realizing that T.K. was gone forever…


	3. Inside Help

"T

"T.K.?" asked Kari softly, not quite getting the idea yet that he was dead.

"We're… sorry." Said Sora, barely whispering.

"Errr… I'll get revenge!" yelled Matt, more angry than ever.

"We've got more problems to worry about, as well. T.K. died saving our guts, but the explosion blew us 100 miles ahead. We are only 20 miles away from the main enemy, and we have no idea what to expect." Explained Izzy.

"But… we lost one of our guns, and our shields are down!"

"I know, but miracles happen." Said Izzy, trying to boost their enthusiasm.

"We'll have to fight using all of our Digimon, as well as all the armor and weapons we've got." Said Davis, preparing for a fight.

"This could be the end of the Universe." Said Joe. "Let's hope that it ends in our favor."

"Well, they continue to impress me." Began Debaclemon, watching the battles that they fought on screen. "But they cannot win in their status, and I'm so close to achieving my goal! Only 1 more mile of ice to blast through, and my prize is almost in my grasp! I will use the machine to screw history so bad that hillbillies will be supreme rulers of the world!"

"But… if they are defenseless, where is the honor?" asked Blackwargreymon.

"Oh, my foolish heap of control spires, there isn't any! We will blast them now, before they can prepare themselves!"

"But…"

"Eeerrrr!" yelled Debaclemon, grabbing Blackwargreymon and throwing him into the walls of the ship.

"Guys, we've got company!" yelled Davis, 

"We have to take the battle outside! I may be able to fix the shields!" yelled Izzy. "I'll put the weapons on auto fire!"

"Right!" yelled all the Digidestined, grabbing weapons, as they were all already in their scuba gear and armor.

"Get them!" yelled Tai, as all of them except Izzy exited the ship.

"This is Bluex-1, commanding!" yelled a Divermon. 

"Are we Divermon, or Scubamon?"

"We're all the same mon!"

"Hydro Flare!" they all yelled, firing at the Digidestined.

"Get 'em, guys!"

****Agumon, Gabumon, Warp Digivolve to… Wargreymon! MetalGarurumon! 

****Veemon, Wormon, Digivolve to… Ex-Veemon! Stingmon! 

****Exveemon! Stingmon! D.N.A. Digivolve to… Paildramon!

****Paildramon, Mega Digivolve to… Imperialdramon!

****Imperialdramon, Mode Change to… Fighter Mode!

As all the rest of the Digimon Digivolved, Omnimon and Imperialdramon FM took on the ships attacking them, taking out one after another. They also wiped out the Scubamon with no problem, giving Izzy a perfect chance to get the systems repaired. The shields and so on were not fixed, though they now had a small amount of power reserves.

"Let's wipe 'em out!" said Davis enthusiastically, ready to finish off the enemy. They boarded their ship, which now had the emergency lights on, and began to go forward.

"Ha! They got through my fleet, did they? Well I, on the other hand, have finished off the icy layer! I have just opened the gate to my DESTINY! I, have just found the tool to end time ITSELF! And I, now, will board the ship which will destroy all that is, was, and has yet to come! The _Delaquad-1_! 

"But, sir, if you are there, may I stay to defend this ship?"

"Sure, but do NOT allow those brats to pass you. You must eliminate them at once!"

"As you… command." 

"We are almost there! Just pray that we are in time!"

"I see their ship but…" trailed off Davis as they saw a clear bridge that revealed Debaclemon entering the ship that matched the one that they saw in the pages of time. "No! Guys, we have to blast him, at all costs! Fire all weapons, and back up guns, and use all the ammo you can find!"

"He's right! All power to weapons!" agreed Tai, using all the guns that he had control of.

The bridge was blasted, and sparks flew everywhere, but when they were out of ammo, the bridge was still there. But now, Debaclemon was inside the enemy ship.

"No! And we're out of weapons!"

"Then we… failed…"

"But… wait! That other ship! It's firing at us!"

As blast that were being fired by Blackwargreymon hit them, their weapons were all destroyed. 

"Well, they are defenseless! But… there isn't any fun, nor honor, destroying them this way…" said Blackwargreymon. "Per… perhaps there is a way to do this the right way. But they don't have a chance, and Debaclemon won't take them lightly. If only I could do things the right way. Hmm…"

"We have got to find a way to stop that ship from ending time itself!"

"But… we've got no power, no weapons, no anything!" said Davis. Then, a thought crossed his mind. "But maybe… if I could give my remaining energy to the ship, we could get a few defensive systems online!"

"But… Davis, we need you! Well, we don't need you, but you're no good if you aren't here! And think of your family!"

"Just tell them I finally made use of myself!" he said, pointing his Digivice at himself. The Digivice glowed white, and began to suck purple mist out of his eyes. The mist was sparkling brightly, as it went into his Digivice. Eventually, it stopped, and his body fell to the ground.

"Davis…" trailed off Yolei, Ken, and Tai.

"All right, no more friends will be lost! We'll find a way!" yelled Tai. Veemon, who was crying, suddenly transformed into purple mist, disappearing. Then, the added power of Davis and Veemon inside, Davis's Digivice fired white energy into the computer.

"We've got… shields online." Stated Izzy, his voice cracking slightly in his sadness.

"Then let's go." Ordered Tai.

"Right."

"Well, there must be something I can use to make this more fun!" said Blackwargreymon, searching through the Data Files in the Central Computer. "Ah, yes, the schematics of the _Delaquad-1_! Of course! Now, just to aim in the shield's weak point…"

"Guys, how are we supposed to hurt them?" asked Tai. They had no weapons, so it was futile to try blasting them. They couldn't ram them, do to the shields…

__

Tssssseeeeewwwww!!!!!

"What the-" Tai was cut off as a blast from the Enemy ship hit the shield, somehow causing the shield to disappear.

"We're getting a call from them!" said Izzy, opening the communication panel.

"Guys, this is your chance! I'll blow more holes in the ship for you, so that you can enter. I'll follow."

"It was from Blackwargreymon!" yelled Matt.

"Time. To. Fight!" said Sora, punching the air.

"Then let's go."


	4. End Game (fixed)

  
"Well, with the holes that Blackwargreymon blew in the ship for us, we can enter, but I think that only certain people should. Matt, Tai, Sora, Kari, and Ken will go in the ship, and the rest of us will stay back and cover them. We'll tell them if the radar or scanners pick up anything near them that poses a threat." Said Izzy, setting things up so that they were organized, which was a major help.  
"Okay, but we'll need all of the weapons on the ship." Said Tai, motioning towards the schematics that Blackwargreymon sent them, and looking at a picture of automatic defenses.  
"Well, we just have to destroy the engine that will allow it to fly, causing it not to rise and change history. No problem."  
"Matt, those history tracks are still a puzzle to me. I have a theory, and here it is: The history tracks were from the future, and they didn't state when all of this happened. Perhaps the time when they said it rose is now, and we're living it out. In that case, we are supposed to win. The only thing that could change history is if we didn't win."  
"Well, we don't know if that's true, so shouldn't we try to stop it anyway?" asked Matt, not willing to end the Universe because a theory.  
"Right, Matt. So, let's take it to 'em!" yelled Izzy, slightly out of character.  
  
  
"Ahh, yes! The main thrusters are functional, and the Blaze Cannons are at 90% power! Plenty, if you consider that this is the only ship that contains the power to destroy the Universe. Oh, and it also contains history tracks, which tell me what to target. This is the ship that contains the future itself! And with the added power of my old ship, I'll no longer need my troops. And now, to witness the complete and utter destruction of the Digidestined!"  
Suddenly, the wall behind him exploded, and flames shot everywhere. When the smoke cleared, he could see the Digidestined, with their guns and Digimon aiming at him.  
"Ahh, company! Well, time to test my medal." Then, he burst from his cloak that he normally wore, becoming huge and powerful looking. He was mostly robotic, with a color scheme of red and black, and a dragon head loaded with missals on each shoulder. His actual face was humanoid, with a helmet around it.  
"Whoa!" exclaimed Tai, pretty dang frightened.  
"Ha! I have re-routed my body to control this ship, giving me supreme command of time!"  
"End this! Dragon Fire!"  
"Supreme Cannon!"  
The attacks hit Debaclemon, but they had no effect.  
  
"Ha! You cannot win! Blazing Missal!"  
The missals fired from his shoulder cannons, nearly killing the Digidestined in one shot.  
  
"Whoa! We've got to watch out for those missals!"  
  
"I just have to load this missal launcher!" said Matt, charging up his weapon.  
  
"Okay, let's give Matt a clear shot!" said Tai, shooting Debaclemon in the arm.  
  
"Ha! Pathetic weapons cannot penetrate my armor!"  
  
"Fansendic Sword!"  
  
"Spiking Strike!"  
  
"Dragon's Fire!"  
  
The attacks melted through the armor on his stomach, but it wasn't enough to kill him.  
  
"Err... Computer, devote all power to Primary Weapon! Aim at coordinates 693! Victory is at hand!"  
  
"What does he think he's doing?" asked Tai, panicking.  
  
"I don't know, but it isn't good."  
  
"Ha! You Digidestined are amazingly slow. History isn't unraveling, but it soon will! By destroying the Primary Village, there will be no future for this hateful world!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Supreme Cannon!"  
  
"Ergh!"  
  
Being hit in the head by the powerful attack, Debaclemon was fazed a bit, giving Matt time to fire the missal.  
  
"No! It... cannot end now! Nooooooo!-" yelled Debaclemon as the missal blasted through his stomach. The explosion blew the Digidestined back ten feet, and destroyed the control panel.  
  
"Yes! We destroyed him!"  
  
"Ahh, perhaps! Computer, break down the control spire matter of unit T-17, and fire missals at my original ship! I may go down, but history will still end, as will the traitor! Blackwargreymon found the schematics, and allowed you to enter, didn't he? Well, with him and my original ship destroyed, the schematics of this ship cannot be used for good!"  
  
"But... Blackwargreymon will be destroyed!"  
  
  
  
  
"Now, to- ahh!" yelled Blackwargreymon as his body slowly fell apart into dust.  
  
"This is Izzy, reporting! Come on our ship, and I can find a way to save your body and mind!"  
  
"No! There... there is something I must do, before I am... destroyed."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No! Computer, fire full speed towards the Main Cannon on the Delaquad-1!"  
  
  
  
"Ha! History is over! Evil, shall triumph! My destiny will be complete in just a few more minutes, as this ship charges it's weapon to full power. And even if I die in a few minutes, Blackwargreymon and his ship will be over shortly afterwards! And I think that I will spare the next wave of evil some trouble by destroying a possible menace! Blazing Missal, charge up and fire in five, four, three, two...   
  
  
"For all of history that is yet to come, is, and ever was!" yelled Blackwargreymon, hitting the cannon and destroying it.  
  
  
  
"...what?!" yelled Debaclemon, as the cannon shattered in the ship's path, and the ship crashed through the wall, hitting him. He blasted through the wing of the Delaquad-1, hitting the main generator on the way. The ship was slowly exploding.  
  
"Guys, we have to get out of here fast!" yelled Tai, throwing his weapon away and running.   
  
"Right!"  
  
"Guys, it would all go faster if you got on my back!" yelled Magnadramon.  
  
"Come on, let's move!" agreed Kari.  
  
As they sped out the hole in the wing of the ship, they saw all the many explosions in random places on the Delaquad-1, and they gave small prayers to all of the people who died in order to save the Universe.  
  
Soon, they landed on a beach where Izzy and the others were already there, the Digi-Sub in the water nearby.  
  
  
Their adventures as Digidestined may be over, but the threat is not gone. Who knows what the future and future Digidestined bring for the fate of the Universe? Well, we'll just have wait and see.  
  
(Please pardon the sucky ending speech.)  



End file.
